


What Has Leonardo DiCaprio Got That I Don't?

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [264]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Conversations, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Developing Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Happy Molly Hooper, Happy Sherlock, Jealous Sherlock, Kid Fic, Kid Molly Hooper, Kid Sherlock Holmes, Looking Forward To Meeting, Molly Has A Crush On Leonardo DiCaprio, Molly Thinking, POV Sherlock Holmes, Romantic Soulmates, Sharing thoughts, Sherlock Thinking, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock is jealous that his soulmate fancies some bloke named Leonardo. Molly sets him straight.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: In So Few Words [264]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	What Has Leonardo DiCaprio Got That I Don't?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



>   
>  Banner By [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin)
> 
> This was originally a prompt from **Dreamin** ( _‘You should just go ask them out, you’ve been thinking about them all day every day for months and it’s driving me nuts’ AU, Sherlolly and Sherlock's jealous, please?_ ) that **MizJoely** chose for a surprise prompt.

It was awkward to hear someone else’s thoughts sometimes. It stopped when you finally _met_ your soulmate, and he knew just who she was: a girl named Molly Hooper, who lived somewhere in Bozeat. And she knew who he, Sherlock Holmes, was and that he lived in London. But for some reason, even though they had the pertinent information, and he was usually not above running away from home, he hesitated to get to Bozeat and meet her and get the pesky business out of the way.

Maybe it was she was funny, in a morbid and awkward way, or it was nice to share thoughts with a fellow science fanatic, or maybe it was that she was the angel on his shoulder that kept him from doing anything _truly_ heinous in his life, but he found listening to her stream of thoughts to be almost pleasant. And as she had made no effort to find him in London, he assumed it was the same.

Until recently.

She’d been having thoughts, frequently, about someone named Leonardo. Not the painter and inventor, this was someone new, someone more modern. And it was driving him up the wall. She was his soulmate! Why was she thinking of someone else when eventually they would meet and supposedly that would be the end of it?

He was jealous, and this was an emotion he was not well suited for.

One day, sitting in his room, listening to Tchaicoksy on his record player, he’d had enough. _You should just go ask them out, you’ve been thinking about them all day every day for months and it’s driving me nuts,_ he thought, waiting for her response.

It took a moment, but her thoughts were clear in his head, relaying the confusion she was obviously feeling, though he wondered why. _Ask who out?_

 _That Leonardo person. You fancy him. Just come to London and we’ll meet and then you can go off and kiss him or whatever._ He crossed his arms even though she couldn’t see him, and he was probably pouting as well, but he didn’t care.

The tone of her next though shifted from confusion to amusement. _Me? Ask Leonardo DiCaprio out? In a million years, that will never happen._

Now it was his turn to be confused. _Why?_

_One, he’s older than both of us. Two, he lives in America. And three, he’s famous. I just fancy him a little, that’s all. But I’m supposed to fall in love with you, so don’t think you have competition, especially against Leonardo DiCaprio._

_Oh_ , he thought back, feeling mollified a bit. _So you only really like me?_

 _Why do you think I don’t go to London yet? I’m only thirteen. It’s going to be a few years until we can do anything about being soulmates, and I don’t want to lose...this._ There was a pause. _I like our conversations. They make me feel loved and wanted._

 _Well, you are,_ he thought back.

 _I love you too, then, I suppose,_ she thought back, and a curious warmth filled his heart.

 _I didn’t say it first,_ he pointed out.

 _But you meant it,_ she countered.

He grinned to himself. _Yeah, I did,_ he thought back to her. _So I don’t need to worry? You still want to meet me?_

_In a few years, yeah. You’re my soulmate, Sherlock Holmes. I take that seriously._

_I do too._

_Then you’ve got nothing to worry about. Just don’t do anything stupid before 2001, okay? Promise me._

_I promise_ , he thought to her, though inwardly he groaned. He had to wait another three years at least? And behave? That was going to be hard.

But for Molly Hooper, it was worth it.


End file.
